Short
by Miranda Malice
Summary: Just a short story about how what people say, do, display affects people...complete


Mira stared at the man standing in front of her her heart breaking in two.

"I thought I knew you Kurama." She whispered;forlorn.

Kurama stared back at her his hand wrapped around Mira's best friends waist...or who she thought had been her best friend...

apparently not. Komi stared back at her through heavily mascaraed eyes, "You thought you had a chance with Kurama?"

She lauged raciously. "I mean look at you...your soo ugly and you dont even wear makeup!." Kurama's baratone laugh filled

the air. "That's true dove, compared to you she is but an ugly duckling."

Komi laughed and pulled down her barley there top exposing pasty white breasts.

"And she doesnt have any of these." she said waving them in Kurama's face.

Kurama laughed once more and gave one of her breasts a hard appreciative squeeze.

"Yeah shes not as well equipped as you sugar."

Komi fluttered her eyes and turned to stare once more at Mira whos' eyes were full of unshed tears.

Komi continued to talk about how ugly Mira was and then remembering a rumor she had heard about Mira she spoke aloud venom filling her voice,

"The girl is a bastard you know."

"What do you mean a bastard?"

Mira's head was now hung and hot tears were running down her face.

"Her daddy and mama weren't married when her mom got pregnant. Never got married."

"Hmm...there is something disgusting about her isnt there?. I just couldnt put my finger on it until now..."

Komi laughed aloud and stared at the top of Mira's head. She was still staring hard at the ground though the tears had long

ago subsided. She was used to being called those names. It wasnt anything new. She remembered a saying her grandmother had

taught her when she'd come home from 2nd grade crying.

_"Sticks and stones may break your bones, _she had said smoothing a wayward hair from Mira's forehead_, but names can never _

_hurt you."_

Mira's fists clenched unheeded. Her grandmother was wrong...she had lied...names did hurt. But then again...her grandma wouldnt

be around to see the results of her "wisdom". Mira stared at her scarred wrists Kurama and Komi's voices fading in the background.

_what am I here for...whats the point of living ...when you arent happy._ Mira wondered in anguish.

"Hey bitch I'm talking to you."

Mira felt a rough hand grab her light blonde hair and jerk hard. She was staring face to face with Komi who had an ugly sneer

on her face.

"Why I dont think she was listening to us..." Komi said aloud to Kurama.

"I think you're right...what do you think we should do about it?"

"I think that we should teach her a lesson." Komi said venemently pulling back her fist and punching Mira hard in the

stomach. Mira gasped Komi had knocked the wind out of her.

Kurama chuckled appreciatlevly at Komi, "Do it again dove show her what your made of."

With Kurama fully behind her Komi went crazy punching, kicking, biting Mira, doing anything she could to cause her pain.

Mira finally slumped to the floor unable to move. She clutched her bruised stomach and pinced her nose in an effort to stop

the blood flow. She rolled around on her back and instantly realized her mistake when she spotted Komi leering at her from

above like a huge, dangerous giant. Komi kicked her in the ribs, then in the kidneys and finally she kicked her in the head.

Continiously Mira found herself kicked and beaten until she couldnt move anymore. Tears of pain leaked out of the corners

of her sapphire eyes and she found herself unable to move.

_Why is this happening grandma? _

_You said you'd always protect me...i did everything you wanted._

_I have straight A's...I had a great boyfriend a great life...what _

_did i do wrong? I never did anything to Komi...or Kurama...why is this_

_happening to me?...it must be my fault right? nothing like this would of _

_happened to an innocent right? I did something...and this is my punishment._

Mira and heard Komi's happy exclamation.

"Look what I found!"

Mira heard Kurama's low appreciative chuckle.

_It cant get any worse than this _Mira thought.

She was wrong...

WHAM

A scream ripped from Mira's lips as the nail encrusted board slammed into her already tortured body.

"someone...anyone...please help." The cry tore from Mira's dry, blood encrusted lips.

"Hit the bitch again" She heard Kurama say.

"N...o...please...dont." Mira was begging now...she had nothing to lose.

Komi ignored her plea and swung the board as hard as she could finally succeding in getting Mira to do what she wanted...scream

The nails cut into Mira's smooth skin and the blood heavily flowed from the numerous deep gashes.

_oh god...im going to die..._

Mira's whole body was aflame with pain and Komi showed no signs of stopping.

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM

Mira finally blacked out.

Mira awoke in a hospital bed, numerous tubes attached to her arms. she stared at the doctors notes on her that had been left resting percuriously

on the edge of her bed. It was a list of her injuries.

One broken leg

10 broken ribs

1 broken leg

fractured skull

various gashes and bruises

1 fractured ankle

9 broken fingers

300 stitches total.

Mira sighed and shifted her gaze to her arm that was propped up on a pillow. She could only see out of one eye and the her vision was still really blurry. The one finger that

had escaped Komi's torture was her right, ring finger. "

Waves of pain were radiating through out her head making it hard for her to think let alone see.

_Like I'm going to need this finger...amazing..how my weakest finger...was the only one that escaped injury.._

_"Just like you can do girl...be like that finger...cut out the crap and live for god sakes."_

Mira smothered her grandmothers voice and gazed out of the window onto the bleak city she called her home.

2 weeks later

"Your finally going to be able to move around Ms.Yzimi.

"Thank you doctor you have no idea how much this means to me..I've been waiting for this for a long time."

The doctor smiled at her cheerfully, "Thats great. Your going to have a whole new life."

Mira traced over the deep gashes that covered half of her face.

"A whole new life..." She whispered.

Then she turned towards the window and a small smile formed on her face.

"Doctor could I get a chair in this room?. I'd like to look out of the window..at the birds...so happy...so free..." Her voice had faded to a whisper.

"Sure" the doctor replied I'm sure we could do that!."

"Tonight please..." Mira said her voice void of emotion.

"Of course" the doctor replied.

"Dont get one thats two squeaky..,Mira's eyes travled to the little boy that lay in a coma by her bed, I dont want to wake him up."

"There is very little chance that you will wake Tyler up." The doctor said his voice laced with sorrow, if he wakes up it would be a true miracle.

"He will wake up..." Mira said turning back to the window and ignoring the doctor who soon took the hint and left.

Though ten minutes later he was back draggin a very sturdy chair.

Dawn 6:12 

Mira held the coil of oxygen tubes in her hands and stared at the makeshift noose she had created.

_just as good as the real thing..._

Her eyes travled to the metal bar that rested five feet over the chair.

Just enough space that shed die.

Just what she wanted.

She stood up in the chair remembering the beating. Her hand travled unconiously to her scarred face. When she had heard that about her mother...she hadnt cared anymore.

Life had ceased to exist for her..

_i cant believe people are so cruel _

Mira slipped the noose around her neck and winced at the pain that radiated from her legs.

_it will all be over soon my dear...all of it...remember..nothing is real _a voice said in Mira's head.

Mira attached the rope to the bar and tied it tightly. Which was hard to do with all the bandages on her fingers.

She stood on the chair facing the window..where she had watched the birds so often from her bed.

Then after a few minutes she kicked the chair out from under her and gasped as the noose tightened around her neck cutting off her supply of oxygen.

Unwanted thoughts ran through her mind:

_I dont want to die..._

_there is always hope _

_always a solution_

_god please help me _

_i dont want to die at 16._

The tip of her stockinged feet held up her weight on the floor and she gasped for air trying to pull herself up.

"Please...please." she choked out..

Her feet slipped and after several attempts she was unable to make contact with the floor.

her vision was becoming darker and darker as was everything around her.

the last thing she saw was a Black Raven...before she faded away.

Tyler

Tyler stared at the body swinging slightly infront of the window.

Shivers of fear travled up his spine.

_if its like this...i dont want to wake up._

Tyler closed his eyes and didnt open them again...

ever.

The End

* * *

_**If your wondering what the point of this story is I feel sorry for you.**_

_**The point is that words hurt people more than we can begin to imagine.**_

_**Its never right for someone to commit suicide or for someone to be driven**_

_**to commit suicide. I just wanted to bring to your attention what you are perhaps **_

_**doing to someone ...or perhaps what is being done to you. Remember you are not **_

_**alone. There are many people who have been bullied or beaten...myself among them.**_

_**This is just a little FYI I guess...dont encourage rumors, if you see someone being bullied**_

_**than stand up for them. Just dont be another face in the croud. Help someone make a difference.**_

_**And overall...be kind to people...treat others as you want to be treated...dont be the last push...**_

_**for someone whos' on the edge of a cliff...Overall...just be kind.**_

_**animelover217-69**_


End file.
